Gigan: King Of Blades
Gigan: King Of Blades or ガイガン：ブレードのキング, '''is a Japanese Monster Movie Developed by TOHO Studios. This Movie was created by TOHO, Universal Pictures, Legendary Pictures and Warner Brothers Pictures. It was produced in 2017 and was in theaters everywhere as of March 18th, 2017, though it was released early on March 1st, 2017 in the UK for a midnight showing, but reservations needed to be made and there were very limited seats. Gigan and Probe Bat 'appear in this movie. Plot It is the year 1942. World War 2 has raged out. Many people don't think it can get worse than this. But they are wrong. In a not to far off planet, Venus, actually, there was a race of humanoid aliens, who lived in massive cities and bred massive monsters to fight invaders. These monsters are all Gigan's species, but a particular Gigan was much rougher and more violent than the other Gigans. The aliens tried to contain this Gigan in a force field, but he soon broke out, and got revenge on the aliens by destroying the alien cities, brutally murdering all the other Gigans, and killing every last alien on the planet. Soon, all that was left on the planet was Gigan and the destruction of the alien cities. All the smoke from the destruction of the cities is what actually gave Venus it's layer of clouds, which is actually smoke. Soon, Gigan was thirsty again. Thirsty for more worlds to conquer and more things to destroy. But his supernatural senses pick up another planet, close to him. A planet called Earth, where there are cities, humans and potentially other monsters to fight. So Gigan flies there as fast as a speeding bullet. In the middle of war, soldiers stop and witness the strange phenomenon of Gigan coming down to Earth and crash landing in the forest. Soldiers think this must be a Nazi Super-Weapon, so they run to see what it is. As Gigan comes to from the crash, he realizes he is surronded by soldiers and tanks. Gigan immediatly goes into a rampage and crushes everything in sight, as well as taking out a couple houses, trees, barracks and even a church as he thunders along. He soon releases he is quite damaged from the crash, and that the atmosphere of Earth is too stong and he needs to rest and recount energy. So he creates a leathery cocoon to shelter in until he is at maximum power. The cocoon settles near the destroyed church, and stays there for a while, until the war is over and the military take it to a classified base known as Area 51. This case is to remian classified. It is now 2017. Godzilla killed The M.U.T.O about 3 years ago. Godzilla has not been seen since his departure after the Final Battle. People now assume the Monster War is officially over, but they are wrong. A massive monster, who goes by the name of Probe Bat, is spreading a harmful sickness across Earth using harmful diseases and and illnesses. He is also destroying many cities with his immense power and speed. Many people have fallen to his sickness, and those who are still healthy are kept in high security hospitals. Cities have become ghost towns because of this virus. But there is still hope. The cocoon Gigan has been resting in for so many years has started to crack and glow. Gigan is going to arise soon, but the answer is when. Soon, the cocoon hatches, and a nasty caterpillar like creature comes out. It is white and has blades growing on it's back. This is obviously Gigan is a larva stage. He will grow over time. With Area 51 abandoned due to the spreading virus, Gigan Larva busts out of the walls and starts crawling to Las Vegas. Meanwhile, Probe Bat is taking shelter in an abandoned sewer complex. He is feeding off of the sewage, and only comes to the surface of the New York streets when he needs to. He is resting right now, but once he has all his energy back, he will release more spores and slime. He is a truley horrific creature, but little is known about his past. He can seem to let radiation out in spores, and that is causing the virus. But for now, Probe Bat must rest. He is getting weaker and must recount his energy soon. In Las Vegas, Gigan Larva is already growing at an alarming rate. He has already destroyed casinos, hotels and replicas of monuments. He is now changing a distinctive blue color, and his front legs are starting to grow hook blades, like he has in full adult form. The reason that Gigan is growing so quickly is due to Probe Bat's radiation, which is powering him and making the process of growing much faster. Soon, Gigan's barbed tail starts to sprout out from behind the larva. But before the evolution is complete, Gigan stops, and senses something is wrong. A low rumbling is heard, and a mysterious groan comes from what seems like underground. Before Gigan can comprehend what is going on around him, a swarm of Probe Bats burst out of the road beneath Gigan. Gigan is tossed helplessly into the air, screeching and then landing hard on the road. He slowly gets up, and watches as the swarm of Probe Bats destroy buildings and wreak havoc. Gigan knows that the Probe Bats are dangerous, so he tries to intimidate them by letting out his familiar screech. This only calls attention to himself, and all the Probe Bats stare at him in a curious manner. They then let out an angry scream and swoop down as Gigan. One probe bat picks up the larva, and drops it above a cluster of buildings. Gigan screams as he falls, and once he hits the ground, a massive explosion takes place and clouds ' ''' of rubble and smoke arise. The Probe Bats screech in victory, but they have not won. Soon, an emerald green light starts to shine from the ashes, and Gigan's familiar scream is heard. Soon, he rises again. This time in his final form, and with glowing red wings on his back. The Probe Bats screech and fly backward in fear. Gigan is much larger than them, and is really angry right now. Before the bats can do anything, they are blasted by a red beam from Gigans eyes. This beam kills some bats instantly, but some tougher bats are able to survive. Gigan then launches one of his hook claws at the bats, and slices some directly in half, while others are badly injured. Gigan then commands that his hook claw, that is now lying on the ground, explodes. It does this, and sends some bats flailing to the ground. Then, to finish of the rest of the bats, Gigan breathes a powerful flamethrower, that burns the remaining bats to a crisp. Gigan then lets out a victorious roar, and then slowly departs Las Vegas, and heads east. At the hospital where the healthy people are being kept, scientests try to come up with an explanation why the population of Probe Bats is rising so rapidly. There appears to be an alpha male in the sewers of New York, but swarms of smaller probe bats are on the loose, and they are the ones destroying cities and have a hand in spreading the sickness. The sickness appears to be from a virus the bats have picked up from their tropical island they originate from. As they traveled across the cities, they have been spreading this virus quickly. The bats are attacking becuase the disease they have makes them wild and rouge, making them attack and destroy. Dr. Seriwaza is among the scientests. He takes great fascination in Gigan, and admires his power. He wishes to get a better look a Gigan, but he knows that will put his life a risk.